tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin *'Builder': Ransome and Rapier Kevin is a clumsy four-wheeled crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks. Bio Making his first appearance in Hero of the Rails, Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. One day, Thomas was put in charge of the Steamworks and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. But Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the hoist. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky didn't want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help out. This made Cranky even more cross and sent him back to his corner. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help; but only resulted in falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky got him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller saw what had happened. The Fat Controller was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin so they could trick Connor. Persona Kevin is a young, bubbly, enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook". Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss", to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Basis Kevin is based on a Ransome and Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Just like Kevin, these cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan) * Robert Kotulla (Germany) * Artur Pontek (Poland) Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) Gallery File:HerooftheRails65.png File:HerooftheRails36.png File:TheEarlyBird20.png File:TimeForaStory29.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle6.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle30.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle31.png|Kevin, Victor, and Toby File:CharlieandEddie30.png File:SteamySodor23.png File:SteamySodor11.png|Kevin and Thomas File:SteamySodor20.png File:SteamySodor15.png|Kevin and Spencer File:TheBiggestPresentofAll13.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll14.png File:SlippySodor6.png File:SlippySodor9.png File:SlippySodor13.png FIle:MistyIslandRescue537.png File:KevintheSteamie23.jpg File:Salty'sSurprise21.png|Kevin with Edward File:BlueMountainMystery335.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend45.png File:KingoftheRailway40.png BillorBen?74.png|Kevin and Ben BillorBen?75.png BillorBen?72.png File:Kevin.jpg BillorBen?71.png File:VictorandKevin.PNG|Victor and Kevin File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Kevin and Thomas promo File:HiroVictorKevin.png|Hiro, Victor, and Kevin File:Kevin'sprototype.jpg|Kevin's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenKevin.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upKevin.jpg|Wind-up File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg|Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles